Frostpoint Paradox
by Fishcandy538
Summary: At the end of season 4 we see Barry come in comtact with his, and Iris’s daughter but what if only moments later a young speedster boy shows up bloody and in futuristic clothes that seems to have an axe to grind with the young speedster find out what happens next


_Ok so this is a rewrite of one of my Wattpad story that I just wanted to update here and do a better job cause not gonna lie I was not the best with grammar back then. So in case you find it don't think I stole it cause I stole it from myself. Also I don't own any of these charters except for any of the OCs in this story_

(Barry's POV)

So after finally defeating Davoe we just thought we were gonna finally feel some semblance of a normal life with the party for Jenna but then when Nora showed up if was just world shattering. "So wait you're telling me that your my daughter from the future." Nora nodded. "Yeah I just wanted to meet you guys and see for myself how you guys actually met, but then some of my memories started to change and well I tried to fix things. Suddenly, we heard a loud whoosh, and a flash of blue lightning. There standing in the middle of the room was a barely conscious beaten up and bloodied brown haired teenager wearing a blood stained grey t-shirt and jeans appear in front of us. He looked around for a moment, he motions to say something, then he fell limp on the floor. Caitlin runs over to check on his body as Ralph points to the unconscious teenager. "Ok so now there are 2 teenage speedsters. Who is this kid?" He asked putting the kid on the couch. "Well whoever he is he took quite the beating." said Joe as he looked over at the kid. Iris then walked in with a worried look on her face. "What happened I heard Ralph scream." She sees the bloodied teen and her eyes go wide. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked as she looked around. "I don't know Nora was talking about why she went back in time and then this kid showed up." I said pointing to him, he did look somewhat familiar, I felt like I knew him in someway. As Caitlin took his blood and was getting ready to do some tests on it when we got back to STAR labs. "You know Barry he kinda looks like you." She said sounded both freaked out and intrigued at the same time.

That's when it finally clicked in my head about why he looked familiar he looked like him but not a doppelgänger more like they were related in some way. Joe then looked at Cisco with a smirk. "So do you have a nickname for this one." Cisco glared back at him. "Working on it we know he's a speedster but Kid Flash is taken so...maybe since he's quick and is wearing grey how bout Quicksilver or something I don't know." Cisco rubbed his forehead as Joe looked at him confused. "I'm pretty sure that ones taken somewhere." Caitlin took out her blood testing quipement, that she brought out which still confused me of why she brings that around, and began running tests on his blood."Ok so we should know who he is and who his parents are momentarily." Caitlin said reassuringly. Suddenly, out of nowhere the kid shot up from the couch and looked around at everyone in the room."What happened where's the league are they alive...how am I alive," he was talking so fast they could barely understand him as his eyes darted around the room then stopped when he saw Nora right next to me. He was a bit shorter than me with brown hair that had been slightly gelled up in the front, had these bright blue eyes that I couldn't help but find familiar. He looked at me, gave this giant smile, ran up to me, and hugged me. "Oh my god your alive. I thought that after the fight and everything I lost you." He looked back at Nora and then his eyes squinted at her. "What are you doing here? All you did was run away when the rest of us stood our ground!" He scolded her as I separated them. "Look I don't know who you are but you do NOT talk to her like that." Suddenly his face dropped and demeanor changed as he looked at everyone and then looked back at me. "You don't know who I am." He said pointing at himself. "No can't say that I do but maybe you can tell us a bit about yourself to help us find your parents." I said calmy as Caitlin walked up him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ok listen, we just wanna know who you are, and how you got your powers." She gave a compassionate smile.

He looked at Caitlin for a few moments and then glanced at everyone else then back at me, he stared at me almost as long as Cait and he took a deep breath. "My name is Flynn Stone." He said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. Ralph and I looked at each other instantly recognizing that it was a fake name. "Like that old cartoon." Joe said looking st Cisco. "Thought you'd say something about that." Cisco glared at Joe, while Ralph look at Flynn. "Yeah you might as well give us your real man because Caitlin here already took a blood sample so we'll know all bout you very soon. Who you are, Where you live, and most importantly how to call your parents. So you might as well tell us now and come clean." He said leaning up against the wall. He shot a glance at Ralph then at Caitlin's laptop and his eyes went wide. "Oh no, look I'm not supposed to be here. It's been great meeting you guys but trust me I HAVE TO GO NOW OR THE WORLD WILL END!" He ran out of the room leaving a trail of blue lightning and a powerful gust of wind behind him.

Until a moment later, when we were all facing towards the exit of the door there was a beep going off saying the test was complete. Caitlin looked at her laptop, the screens flashed the results of the blood test. I could do nothing but read the second line of information,mainly for the fact that there's all that was there, and it said " **PARENTS:** **BARRY ALLEN AND CAITLIN SNOW**."

(Flynn's POV)

After Ralph said that they had taken the blood test I just had too run. I knew they'd have a billion questions all them I couldn't answer, espically since I knew Dad and Iris were together in this time so probably seeing me probably ruined that, oh well sooner rather than later. Guess now I don't have to ask anymore. I had nowhere to go everything was so different I guess 20 or so years changes a place a lot, but there was always one place that never changed. I looked around as I ran into an alley a block away from the one place that was like a home away from home. And of course I had to ditch the clothes so I just ran by a nearby clothes store and just picked up some random clothes and then ran to my way over to my home away from home Jitters.

They had the best hot chocolate in town as a kid, the place I learned I'm more of a frappechino kinda guy. I looked around it's like walking into your childhood house and everything was different, but at the same time, the same. I looked around and checked to see if there was some change left around to see if I could get a quick coffee or something to eat. I see a $5 bill on the ground. I walk over and pick it up and right when I thought that this day could actually be ok, this red head lady with her hood up looks at me "I was looking for that." She takes the bill and gets a coffee, and after admitting defeat I walk out of the coffee shop to see that a bunch of black SUVs parked right outside. A bunch of buff looking wearing the same style of street clothing. That's when I saw that when one bumped into me. As his shoulder hit mine I looked at his neck. He had gills.

They were Atlateans, at that precise moment I immediately realized what was going on. The woman in there that looked familiar was Mera. What was she doing in Central City? However the most important question I had to ask was, where was Uncle Arty when you need him?" So I of course got out of plain site and as soon as I could used the meta app to call for backup, then I ran off and using a costume store to grab a badly made flash costume along with some shades to block out my eyes. I ran in there and the moment everyone started panicking thinking I was some evil meta, which was the plan. During the panic the people that got out of the van made their move on Mera, which she saw coming unsurprisingly. The building was nearly clear and Mera started using her powers in them along with a few kicks and punches. It was like something out of a Bruce Lee movie. All I really was stand, and watch ,which she of course saw, and when she had a free moment attempted to go for a kick at me. Luckily, with my insane reflexes I caught it, and then let go. "Easy your majesty I'm on your side." I said vibrating my vocal cords to hide my secret identity, out of pure instinct. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me. "How do you know about me and Arthur?" She said readying a fist. I instantly regretted that seeing as she didn't know who I was. "We have some mutual friends. Now who do these guys work for exactly?" I asked looking around for some sort of leader. Out of the ceiling cam crashing down leaving drebree everywhere and flying up in the air using a jet pack was a man in what would happen if you mixed battle armor and a scuba suit with a giant helmet with 2 red oval eye holes looking down at us. Black Manta had arrived, but the minions here were Atlanteans, probably exiles that hated Arthur as much as him. "I believe I'm the one that would fit that description." He bright out a high tech Harpoon Gun and aimed it at us. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. The world wasn't ready to hear about the Atlanteans just yet. Manta knew that as much as I did. "You're both lucky I get paid more for you and the King alive until the end of the ,so called, master plan." He said as he shot Mera with a taser. Mera fell unconscious almost instantly. "Now a speedster would get me a very nice bonus." He said with a small chuckle as he shot me with the same taser, but with the speedforce, I was able to last longer enough to ask myself who is Manta taking orders from. He alsways goes by his own plans. The world around me started to go black and I couldn't resist it anymore, but as I went unconscious my vision started going blurry as I saw a man fall down from the hole I couldn't recognize immediately afterwards, Dad showed up in front of us, then Manta shot him in the shoulder with the harpoon before I go out completely. Not our greatest moment.

(Caitlin's POV)

I had no idea what to say. One minute, Barry has a daughter with Iris from the future who's a speedster. The next, I have a teenage son with Barry, from the future, who's also a speedster. When I read the results I just stood there in complete shock. Barry still couldn't make eye contact with anyone. "Why does time travel make life into a soap opera." said Cisco as he was still wrapping his head around all of it. "Hey don't ask me I didn't even know time travel was possible till 5 minutes ago." He laughed like he always did. "Ok so let me get this straight," said Joe looking at Nora, "You have a half brother who's also Caitlin's son." Nora nodded with a slight look of disgust. "He always does stuff like this. He's just a annoying little twerp, and gets involved when he shouldn't be." She groaned. "That doesnt matter now, the point is we need to find him." said Barry, at that exact moment all our phones went off with a meta alert from Jitters. "Well spreak of the devil." said Joe as he started calling Captain Singh to get CCPD there. "Barry, Ralph, Cisco, you guys might want to get suited up" said Iris as Barry ran out Cisco vibed a portal for the rest of us to get to the STAR Labs cortex.

We arrived I was setting up behind the computers ready for Killer Frost to show up in case things went south. Then when Ralph and Cisco were all suited up and ready to vibe to Jitters a trident appeared from behind me, caught Ralph in the shoulder, and stuck him in the wall. I turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair in an orange and green suit that resembled fish scales with fins on the back of his boots. "Where is the Flash?" He crossed his arms. "Who wants to know?" asked Cisco as he crossed his arms. At that moment Barry ran in with a giant puncture wound in his shoulder. "They got him and some red haired woman." said Barry practically bleeding out. The new guy at this moment lifted him up and put him on a gurney as I started bandaging him up. "Some guy in a high tech suit, same guy who shot me with a harpoon." He said as I backed up for a moment. "A harpoon, like a Jaws harpoon?" asked Ralph. The new guy at this moment punched the wall. "Black Manta, it's gotta be him, and if I'm right about what's he's capable of, this city is in more danger than you could imagine." Barry looked at him confused. "I'm sorry who are you?" he asked. "Oh let me introduce myself, my name is Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis." Everyone looked at each other. We all knew at that moment that our worlds would never be the same again.


End file.
